A Whole New World, For Us
by Ryusei Aki
Summary: [HIATUS] Jika memang dunia yang sekarang terlalu enggan menampung mereka, dunia baru yang penuh bahagia adalah apa yang mereka impikan. Setidaknya itulah yang mereka percayai. Dalam satu buku usang bersampul biru, Kyuhyun merangkum kisahnya. Rangkaian perjalanannya dalam mencari 'dunia mereka' bersama Lee Sungmin. Warnings inside. YAOI. KyuMin. RnR?


**―A Whole New World, For Us―**

**.**

**KyuMin (always belongs to each other)/Yaoi/Angst/Rated T/Lembar Pertama**

**.**

_Jika memang dunia yang sekarang terlalu enggan menampung mereka, dunia baru yang penuh bahagia adalah apa yang mereka impikan. Setidaknya itulah yang mereka percayai. Dalam satu buku usang bersampul biru, Kyuhyun merangkum kisahnya. Rangkaian perjalanannya dalam mencari 'dunia mereka' bersama Lee Sungmin. Kisah indah yang mungkin hanya dia,kekasihnya dan kalian saja yang tahu._

**_._**

**Music: **Aladin Ost.** – **A Whole New World

**.**

* * *

**_Nov, 16_****_th_****_ 2005.  
Aku pertama kali melihatnya di tempat yang paling ku benci. Tempat mengerikan yang sejak kecil menjadi 'rumah' kedua karena seringnya aku berada disana. Ya, Aku melihatnya di Tokyo, di rumah sakit saat dia sedang tersenyum seolah tanpa beban. Menyebalkan._**

**_._**

Hari ini udara sejuk musim gugur masih terus membayang.

Momiji berwarna kemerahan yang mulai terlepas satu persatu dari tangkainya terlihat sangat menawan untuk diamati. Semilir angin yang turut menuntun para kelopak sakura menuruni ranting kecoklatan juga masih kerap terasa. Menyebarkan aroma khas musim gugur yang terasa berbeda dengan cerianya musim panas. Sangat tenang. Hal itulah yang sedang dicari Kyuhyun sekarang.

Berbicara tentang orang yang kita bicarakan tadi, si pemuda tampan yang masih memakai baju pasien berwarna biru pucat itu tampak tak acuh dengan keadaan sekeliling. Taman belakang rumah sakit ini cukup ramai di pagi seperti ini. Para pasien dan suster penjaga banyak yang tengah menikmati matahari musim gugur, dengan kursi roda dan selimut yang membalut tubuh.

Tampak berbeda sekali jika dibandingkan dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk sendiri di bangku taman bercat putih. Tanpa suster penjaga, selimut dan dengan punggung tangan yang berdarah karena jarum infuse yang tercabut paksa. Sangat terlihat jika dia yang sekarang adalah tipe pasien 'nakal' disini.

"… Ma'af, bolehkah aku ikut duduk disini?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, merasakan satu pandangan ramah dari pemuda manis bersweater pink pucat yang tiba-tiba hadir disampingnya. Tanpa berniat memberikan suaranya sebagai jawaban, Kyuhyun menggeser duduknya. Dalam diam mulai membagi bangku putih yang sedang 'dikuasai'nya dengan si orang asing.

Dapat dirasakan Kyuhyun, orang asing disampingnya ini terlihat tertarik dengannya. Bukannya terlalu percaya diri, tapi tatapan penasaran dari si pemuda bertubuh mungil itu benar-benar tertuju padanya. Dia hanya menghela nafas. Terlalu cuek untuk sekedar bertanya atau menegur orang disampingnya. Ya, Kyuhyun memang seperti itu, buktinya dia lebih memilih menyandarkan penuh punggungnya pada bangku ini. Memejamkan mata, dan mulai menikmati semilir angin musim gugur, sebelum ―

"Hey.. Kau bukan orang Jepang."

―satu lagi suara tenor darinya kembali menyapa.

Kyuhyun sedikit heran sebenarnya, mengingat orang disampingnya ini bukan tengah bertanya, tapi memberikan pernyataan. Walau begitu, Cho Kyuhyun ini kekeuh dengan diamnya. Sama sekali tak tertarik untuk menyambung pembicaraan dengan si orang asing.

"Ck.. apa kau salah satu pasien tuna wicara disini? Setidaknya, sahutlah dengan sopan saat seseorang berbicara denganmu, tuan."

Suara orang bersweater pink disampingnya mulai terdengar kesal. Kyuhyun menoleh, ganti menatap datar pada orang disampingnya. "Kau berbicara denganku?"

"Tidak! Aku sedang bicara pada pohon momiji di sana."

"Ya sudah. Pergi sana, jangan ganggu aku. Kau merusak pagiku yang tenang tahu?"

"Hey!" pemuda itu melotot lucu. Sebelum mulai mengurut dadanya dan memejamkan mata. Berusaha mengatur emosi, mungkin. "Kau menyebalkan sekali. Sayang bangku yang lain sudah penuh." Sambungnya sinis.

Kyuhyun ―tanpa bisa diduganya sendiri, mulai mengeluarkan seringai setan andalannya. Menatap angkuh pada si orang asing dengan dagu terangkat tinggi. "Kau sendiri yang memilih duduk disini kalau kau lupa, tuan-sok-tahu. Aku juga tidak menyuruhmu untuk 'menemani'ku lebih lama. Silahkan pergi jika memang terganggu. Aku yang lebih dulu duduk disini." Ujarnya kekanakan.

Si orang asing itu baru akan membalas saat seorang anak kecil tiba-tiba menginterupsi 'obrolan' mereka. "_Nii-san! Tetsudatte kudasai!_ (_Oppa_! Tolong bantu aku!)"

"Ahh.. _Hai, Doushita no? Hime-chan?_ (Ahh… ya, ada apa, Hime-_ya_?)" si pemuda ―yang baru Kyuhyun sadari― berwajah manis itu mulai menunduk. Menjajarkan tingginya dengan anak perempuan manis yang langsung menghambur ke pelukannya.

"_Ningyo o nakushimasita. Sagasu no o tetsudatte itadakemasen ka?_ (Boneka-ku hilang. Bisakah anda menolong menemukannya?)"

Keduanya mulai bercakap dalam bahasa Jepang yang tidak Kyuhyun mengerti. Sekalipun sudah hampir setengah tahun berada di Jepang, pemuda tampan ini sama sekali tak tertarik untuk mempelajari bahasa tempat tinggalnya. Kyuhyun tidak begitu peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

"_Wakatta, chotto matte ne?_ (Aku mengerti, tunggu sebentar ya?)" Pemuda itu kembali menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar masih memerhatikannya. Kembali merengut lucu sejenak sebelum mulai berujar "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, tuan-kurang-ajar. Silahkan nikmati bangkumu sendiri."

Sebelum mulai beranjak sambil menggendong si gadis kecil dalam pelukannya. Pemuda itu sudah beberapa langkah didepan saat tanpa diduga, Kyuhyun yang cuek ini berujar lantang_"Ya! Kyuhyun-imnida!"_

Dia kembali menoleh, mengernyit tak mengerti ―Mungkin kaget dengan sikap tak terduga si tuan-kurang-ajar― sebelum akhirnya mengulas satu senyum manis. _"Ne. Bangapseumnida, Kyuhyun-ah. To Mannayo~" _tanggapnya ramah.

―Ahh.. satu yang baru Kyuhyun sadari, si orang asing ini sejak tadi berbicara dengan bahasa Korea padanya. Sangat fasih, untuk ukuran seseorang yang tengah berada di Negeri Sakura. Mungkin kah dia orang Korea juga?

**oOo**

**_Des, 25_****_th_****_ 2005.  
Hari ini natal. Christmas kesekian kalinya yang kulewati dirumah sakit. Salju turun lebat diluar sana, dan aku benci itu. Nafasku semakin sering sesak saat udara dingin. Aku benci sekali terlihat seperti orang lemah. Oh iya, setelah sebulan, aku akhirnya tahu nama orang asing itu. Sungmin, namanya Lee Sungmin._**

**_._**

Setelah pertemuan singkat mereka musim gugur lalu, Kyuhyun semakin sering bertemu dengan pemuda manis itu. Informasi yang didapatnya dari suster yang merawatnya, Kyuhyun tahu kalau orang asing yang sering menyapanya itu bernama Lee Sungmin. Benar-benar orang Korea ternyata, batin Kyuhyun saat itu. Tapi sebenarnya, bukan hal itu yang mampu membuat si pemuda tampan ini terkejut.

Lebih pada sikapnya sendiri yang berubah 'manis' saat dihadapan Lee Sungmin itu. Tidak, maksudku bukan sampai bermanja-manja atau beragam sikap manis yang wajar lain, itu sama sekali bukan tipe Kyuhyun, sungguh. Manis disini lebih pada keinginannya untuk berbicara dan 'menerima'―walau dengan berbagai tanggapan tak ramah― kehadiran si pemuda disampingnya. Kyuhyun yang dingin dan anti social itu bahkan mengijinkan Lee Sungmin ini masuk ke dalam ruangan rawatnya lho, seperti sekarang.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_! Lihat~ sweater rajut buatanku sendiri khusus untuk hadiah natalmu. Bagus bukan?"

―Tidak sepenuhnya mengijinkan sebenarnya. Yah.. walau begitu, hanya Lee Sungmin dan Suster khususnya yang bisa masuk ke kamar VVIP ini tanpa bentakan dan pengusiran langsung dari si pemilik.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Ini sudah lewat jam besuk." Tanya Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu tanpa sadar menggeser tubuhnya. Memberi ruang kosong disebelah ranjangnya untuk tempat Sungmin duduk. Satu kebiasaan yang tanpa disadarinya muncul karena seringnya si hyung manisnya ini berkunjung.

Sungmin merengut. "Kau tidak suka melihatku disini? Bersyukurlah masih ada aku yang menemanimu dimalam natal ini, bocah." Sungutnya lirih. Sang pemuda yang tengah mengenakan jaket tebal warna pink langsung mendudukan diri ke ranjang Kyuhyun. Tanpa canggung menyamankan diri pada ranjang nyaman dikamar VVIP ini. "Dan satu lagi, aku tidak akan pulang malam ini. Jadi, bersiaplah untuk berbagi ranjang denganku."

"Y―ya! Siapa yang bilang boleh hah?"

"Ishh.. Lihat keluar Kyu~ salju turun lebat malam ini. Kau tega menyuruhku pulang? Lagi pula aku memang biasa menginap disini saat malam natal. Kalau memang tidak boleh ya sudah. Aku mau ke kamar Hime-_chan_ saja." Sungmin semakin melotot kesal. Bertingkah merajuk dengan langsung turun dari ranjang _dongsaengnya_. Sebelum satu cengkeraman kuat terasa ―

"Iya, iya. Kau boleh disini, asal jangan berisik, _hyung_. Sekarang diamlah dan jadi anak baik."

―dan kembali menghempaskan tubuh mungil sang _hyung_ ke ranjang.

Sungmin tertawa, "Haha.. lihat siapa yang sebenarnya kesepian sekarang. Jujur saja kalau kau ingin aku menemanimu disini, Kyuhyunnie~"

"Siapa bilang. Aku tidak peduli kau ada disini atau tidak." Sekali lagi kalimat tak ramah ini mampu membuat Sungmin terkekeh. Hey.. hal itu berbanding terbalik jika kau melihat bagaimana cengkeraman tangan Kyuhyun dilengannya menguat sekarang. Seolah tak mengijinkan si pemuda manis ini melangkah sejengkal pun dari sisinya. "Ck.. dasar tuan-tidak-ramah. Kau tidak akan pernah punya teman kalau selalu menyebalkan begini, Kyu."

"Aku memang tidak pernah punya teman… ―kau saja yang aneh selalu mendekatiku."

"Eh?" _hyung_nya mengerjap bingung. Sebelum akhirnya tersadar kalau ucapan asalnya tadi sudah menyinggung sang _dongsaeng_. Terbukti dengan tatap matanya yang kini beralih pada butir salju diluar sekarang. "Hey.. aku hanya bercanda Kyuhyun-_ah_."

Dia masih diam. Sungmin mulai menyamankan duduknya sekarang. Meluruskan kakinya dalam selimut tebal Kyuhyun dan mulai menggenggam tangan pucat pemuda itu. "Lupakan saja semua hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Sekarang kau punya aku. Kita teman, okay?"

Jemari tangan kanan Sungmin mulai meraih milik Kyuhyun yang berada dipangkuan. Menautkan masing-masing kelingking dan langsung memamerkannya didepan sang _dongsaeng_. "Lihat? _Pinky promise_. Teman~"

"Sejak kecil mereka menjauhiku. Mereka selalu mengataiku lemah, mengejek saat aku tidak bisa berlari atau menerima tantangan bermain bola." _Hyung_nya tersenyum lembut untuk menanggapi ini. Mulai menarik rebah tubuh Kyuhyun dan membenarkan letak selimutnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja, ada hyung disini."

Kyuhyun balas menggenggam tangan Sungmin didadanya. Mencengkeramnya erat tanpa membiarkan tautan keduanya merekah. "Apa Ayah dan Ibumu tidak akan datang malam ini? Ini malam natal bukan?"

"Bisnis mereka lebih penting ketimbang hal konyol macam merayakan natal bersama. Lagi pula, mereka sudah punya Ahra jika ingin 'memamerkan' siapa pewaris kerajaan bisnisnya kelak."

Sungmin diam sebentar. "Baiklah, Istirahat sekarang, _ne_?"

"_Hyung_ jangan pergi." Yang lebih tua tersenyum, menggelengkan kepala. Memberi beberapa usapan di rambut kecokelatan sang _dongsaeng_ sebelum menjawab lembut "Tidak akan. Bukankah aku bilang akan menginap disini? Tidurlah, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka sebelum mulai jatuh ke alam mimpi. Merasakan betapa damai dan menyenangkannya tidur di malam natal kali ini. Ya, natal kali ini terasa sangat indah baginya.

oOo

**_Jan, 1_****_st _****_2006  
Tahun baru, dan aku juga baru tahu kalau Sungmin ulang tahun. Bodoh sekali, aku sama sekali tidak mempersiapkan hadiah untuknya. Tapi kami masih sempat merayakan bersama diatap rumah sakit. Dimalam 31 Desember, hanya berdua, dengan tubuh yang saling berpelukan. Ahh.. sejak kapan aku jadi begitu dekat dengannya?_**

**_._**

"Kau sangat dekat dengan Sungmin-_ah_ sekarang, Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"

Kalimat Suster Hyunra ―sang suster dari Korea yang memang bertugas merawatnya disini― terdengar ramah saat mengantarkan obat pagi bagi Kyuhyun. Si pemuda yang terkenal dingin itu mengangguk. Tanpa sadar ekspresinya melembut saat nama sang _hyung_ disebut. "Suster kenal dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun, berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tidak terdengar terlalu excited saat nama Lee Sungmin menyapa telinganya.

Sang Suster mengangguk. Menata berbagai keperluan sang pasien di meja nakas disamping ranjang sambil mulai bercerita. "Tentu saja, aku sudah cukup lama bekerja disini. Lee Sungmin itu putra angkat Yozora-_sama_, bukan? Dia memang supel dan sangat akrab dengan semua pasien disini. Ternyata anak itu juga akrab denganmu, _eoh_?"

"Putra angkat? Memang kemana orang tua kandungnya?"

"Aku juga kurang tahu tentang hal itu," sang suster paruh baya itu memberi jeda sejenak "yang aku tahu, Sungmin-_ah_ sudah diasuh oleh Yozora-_sama_ sejak kecil. Apa dia tidak pernah bercerita apapun padamu, Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun merengut mendengar ini. Benar juga, selama kebersamaan mereka beberapa bulan ini hanya dia yang selalu bercerita. Tentang kesepiannya, tentang sakitnya, tentang kesalnya. Kyuhyun baru sadar jika Sungmin selalu diam dan menjadi pendengar baginya. "Tidak.. dia tidak pernah bercerita apapun. Oh iya Suster, apa anda tahu kenapa Lee Sungmin sering berada disini?"

Hal itu juga yang selalu janggal bagi Kyuhyun. "Huh? Setahuku dia sedang menjalani perawatan intensif, sama sepertimu."

Perawatan intensif katanya? "Dia.. sakit apa?"

"Ma'af, aku juga kurang tahu soal hal itu. Anak itu.. walau pribadinya ramah, tapi dia termasuk orang yang tertutup. Yang kami tahu disini hanya sebatas yang kuceritakan tadi. Dari pada itu Kyuhyun-_ssi_, apakah kau tahu kalau hari ini Sungmin-_ah_ tengah berulang tahun?"

Si penyuka salju itu kembali tersenyum lembut. Tampak teralih saat sang suster menyinggung perihal hari ulang tahun _hyung_nya. Ahh.. dia jadi teringat lagi dengan kejadian menyenangkan semalam.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah mengendap. Sesekali mengamati keadaan sekeliling lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Dengan tangan yang memeluk mantel tebal miliknya, Sungmin kembali menarik Kyuhyun untuk berjalan perlahan. Menaiki lift hingga lantai teratas dirumah sakit dan mulai membuka menuju atap bangunan megah itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" ujarnya memastikan. Tangannya yang tengah memegang kenop pintu terhenti sesaat. Malam 31 desember pasti dingin, dan Sungmin sedikit menyesali keputusannya yang telah mengajak Kyuhyun kabur dari ruang rawatnya yang hangat untuk melakukan kebiasaannya. Bagaimana jika penyakitnya kambuh nanti?

"Kau meremehkanku Lee Sungmin?" Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun tidak suka ini, "Arrasseo.. pakai dulu jaketmu." Perintahnya mutlak saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berniat merengsek keluar.

Setelah memastikan tubuh _dongsaeng_nya ini akan terlindung dari terpaan dingin, sang hyung segera membuka pintu dibelakangnya. Langsung disambut dingin angin bulan penghujung tahun dan kerlip indah malam tahun baru di ibukota Negara Jepang itu. Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun ke salah satu sudut atap luas ini, tempat dimana mereka bisa melihat riuh penyambutan tahun baru tanpa harus berdiri di samping jeruji besi pembatas.

"Ma'af.."

Sungmin memiringkan kepala bingung saat kalimat singkat tadi sampai ditelinganya. "Untuk apa?" Kyuhyun mendengus, mengalihkan pandang ke kerlip indah Tokyo saat malam. "Aku tidak bisa memberimu hadiah. Aku.. tidak tahu."

"Haha.. tidak perlu kau pikirkan. Kau sudah mau menemaniku disini sudah ku anggap hadiah kok." Tanggap Sungmin santai. Pemuda itu terlihat bergidik saat udara malam membelai kulitnya yang hanya terbalut selapis sweater. "Kau kedinginan."

"Tidak.. tidak. Kau tidak boleh melepas jaket itu, _Arra_?" peringat Sungmin. Tangannya mencengkeram lembut lengan Kyuhyun yang berniat membuka resleting jaketnya. "Siapa bilang aku mau melepasnya? Lagi pula, jaket ini cukup lebar untuk kita berdua. Kemarilah _hyung_."

Sang hyung terkekeh kagum sebelum menyambut ajakan Kyuhyun. "_Genius_." Tanggapnya singkat sebelum dia menyusupkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan sang _magnae._ Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum, mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum menutup kembali resleting jaket ―yang memang cukup lebar untuk mereka berdua. Ahh.. Hangatnya~

"Hey… Aku pasti akan memberikannya, nanti. Aku janji."

Sungmin tertawa ringan. Mengeratkan jaket tebal yang kini menyatukan tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun. Kulit pemuda itu benar-benar terasa hangat, hingga butiran salju yang sesekali turut merayakan tahun baru nyaris tak terasa ditubuhnya. "Benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Aku juga tidak terlalu menggharapkannya."

"Hm.. Sudah hampir jam 12. Siapkan permintaanmu."

"Oke."

Dapat dilihat Kyuhyun, pemuda dipelukannya ini mulai memejamkan mata. Diiringi berbagai letusan kembang api yang mulai memenuhi langit kelam, Sungmin menunduk dalam. Tampak serius dalam tulusnya mengadu dan meminta pada Tuhan diatas sana.

"Sudah?"

"Ya." Angguknya singkat. "Memang apa permintaanmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merengut lucu, menyandarkan penuh kepalanya didada _dongsaeng_nya dan menyahut "Bukankah harusnya itu rahasia?"

"Tidak juga. Aku sudah menemanimu disini, kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu?"

"Baiklah, khusus untukmu, akan ku beri tahu." Sungmin masih memfokuskan pandangan pada kembang api tahun baru yang masih meramaikan langit. Melukis kanvas hitam kelam itu dalam warna-warna cerah yang mengundang decak kagum. "Aku hanya ingin hidup didunia yang baru."

"Eh? Kau tidak bertanya apa maksud kalimatku tadi?" dia menoleh saat merasakan Kyuhyun yang tetap diam dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, senyum terlembut yang pernah diberikannya pada orang lain. "Tidak, biarkan hanya kau yang tahu apa maksud permintaanmu tadi. Tapi, apapun itu, selamat ulang tahun, _hyung_."

1 januari.

Tahun yang baru, seseorang yang baru, dan langit malam yang terukir indah oleh kilau cantik kembang api. Bersama salju yang turut meramaikan, Kyuhyun juga akan mengulas hal yang baru.

oOo

**_July, 13_****_th_****_ 2006  
Aku benci hari itu, sangat. Karena untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku mulai percaya pada keajaiban. Aku mulai bisa berharap. Dan itu semua karena Lee Sungmin. Si orang asing yang dengan seenaknya mencampuri duniaku. Dan memberiku satu rasa yang sering disebut… Cinta?_**

**_._**

Kisah mereka berlajut. Keduanya semakin akrab setelahnya. Sungmin semakin sering bersama sang _dongsaeng_ dimanapun dan Kyuhyun pun semakin merasakan ketergantugannya pada sang _hyung_. Mereka tetap menjalani kehidupan dirumah sakit seperti biasa. Dengan Kyuhyun yang tetap menjadi pasien 'nakal' dan Lee Sungmin yang dengan senang hati menjadi _partner in crime_ sang _dongsaeng_. Seperti saat ini, kabur ditengah hari saat musim panas.

Dibawah pohon sakura besar ditaman belakang rumah sakit yang sama seperti tempat mereka bertemu dulu, keduanya tengah berbincang. Bedanya, mereka tidak sedang memperebutkan bangku putih di ujung sana. Melainkan saling duduk berdampingan di ceruk sakura yang terasa sejuk dintara menyengatnya udara musim panas kota Tokyo.

"Apa keinginan terbesarmu, hyung?" mulai Kyuhyun setelah diam yang cukup lama.

"Hm… keinginanku?" Tanggap Sungmin pelan. Dia mulai menyamankan tubuhnya pada ceruk sakura dibelakang mereka. Sembari mengamati bagaimana matahari musim panas mulai ramah menyapa tiap penghuni _Tokyo_ _Medical University_ _Hospital._

_Dia melanjutkan "Seperti yang pernah kukatakan dulu, aku… Aku hanya ingin berada di dunia yang baru. Dunia yang.. dimana kita bisa melakukan apapun. Tempat yang mempesona, bebas dari rasa sakit dan hanya ada kebahagiaan. Dunia yang mempunyai langit berlian abadi… tempat yang indah." Sungmin menoleh. Tersenyum pada Kyuhyun yang hanya menatapnya sinis._

_"Tempat yang seperti itu tidak pernah ada untukku."_

_"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Sungmin memandang dongsaengnya sedih. "Aku selalu percaya padamu. Kau yang paling tahu itu. Tapi aku yang sekarang hanya pemuda penderita kanker paru stadium 4. Apa yang bisa kuharapkan?"_

_Hyungnya tetap tersenyum. Dengan lembut membawa tangan Kyuhyun dan mengecupnya lembut. "Tentu saja banyak yang bisa kau harapkan, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau pikir dengan apa aku bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang. Kepercayaan itu yang membuatku bertahan. Suatu tempat impian yang akan menjadi balasan bagi penantianku. Penantian kita. Jika dunia memang terlalu enggan menampung, aku percaya kita akan sampai di dunia baru itu._

_Karenanya, bersabarlah, itu tempat yang akan kita tuju kelak. Dunia yang penuh keajaiban, bebas, tanpa penyakit bodoh ini, hanya untukmu dan untukku. Untuk kita."_

Itu impian paling bodoh dan kekanakan yang pernah Kyuhyun dengar dari mulut seorang pemuda berusia 27 tahun. Walau begitu, Kyuhyun menangis saat mendengarnya. Kyuhyun terharu saat turut membayangkan impian konyol itu. Karena dia tahu, mulai saat ini, detik ini, impiannya juga dimulai. Dia.. juga ingin menggapai dunia baru itu. Kyuhyun ingin merasakannya.

Berdua, bersama Lee Sungmin.

.

.

_A whole new world_  
[Sebuah dunia baru]  
_That's where we'll be_  
[Di situlah tempat kita kelak]  
_A thrilling chase_  
[Pengejaran yang mendebarkan]  
_A wondrous place_  
[Tempat yang mengagumkan]  
_For you and me_  
[Untukmu dan untukku]

* * *

Continued to 2nd page.

* * *

Terimakasih yang udah baca~ part kedua bakal saya lanjut di **laciel0101 -dot- wordpress -dot- com**

Saya tunggu pendapatnya minna~ Arigato gozaimasu~ xD


End file.
